Forum:New Wiki Name
Any seasalts think "PotC Wki" should have a new name? Other wikis on popular franchises have a unique name ("Memory Alpha" and "Memory Beta" for "Star Trek" and "Wookiepedia"for "Star Wars." I think we should rename our wiki "Davy Jones Locker" or "Piratespedia." Any thoughts? (P.S. Would the pirate lords decide if and what we should re name?) - Captain J. Sparrow 18:31, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :I'd like to change the name, but I can't think what to. Davy Jones' Locker doesn't really fit for an encyclopedia. The Pirata Codex, maybe? - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 18:46, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :The "Piratea Codex" would work. Who would decide the purposed change? - Captain J. Sparrow 19:00, 7 September 2007 (UTC) ::Everyone. It's important - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 19:18, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :That'd make sense. So where would the desion be made?(Meaning would there be a special page on the "Brethern forum" or whould it be in its own forum?) - J. Sparrow 19:25, 7 September 2007 (UTC) ::It can be held here. Choices below, support or oppose. I'll add a link to the site notice - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 19:38, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :::Piratea Codex sounds cool. However, that could just be a pirate wiki and not a specifically POTC wiki. Maybe something a little more specific? Then again I'm just nitpicking and it could work just find. I'm partial to the suffix "pedia", though. Vongchild 18:36, 8 September 2007 (UTC) :I think we should stick to "Pirates of the Caribbean" material alone. - Captain J. Sparrow 19:35, 9 September 2007 (UTC) How many votes should a name recive to be selected? - Captain J. Sparrow :As many as possible. We need to give other users a chance to vote - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 16:45, 8 September 2007 (UTC) New wiki name: voting Pirata Codex Support # - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 19:38, 7 September 2007 (UTC) # - Captain J. Sparrow 19:41, 7 September 2007 (UTC) # - Bartholomew 21:43, 7 September 2007 (UTC) # - Banazir 08:02, 8 September 2007 (UTC) # - User:Pirate Stixx # - Vongchild 18:38, 8 September 2007 (UTC) # - --The Evil O'malley 20:50, 8 September 2007 (UTC) # - \\Captain KAJ// 10:26, 9 September 2007 (UTC) # - Emiko 7:47, September 2007 (UTC) # - El Chupacabra 11:49, 10 September 2007 (UTC) # - Wanderingshadow 12:36, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Oppose #--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 21:32, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Comments :Defineatly a cool name. Bartholomew Bartholomew 21:43, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :As a, extra feature, the name is also a name of an object from the movies. - Captain J. Sparrow ::Even if I voiced concerns in the above thread, this is my favorite pick. Vongchild 18:38, 8 September 2007 (UTC) :Cool!--The Evil O'malley 20:50, 8 September 2007 (UTC) :Just plain appropriate.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 10:26, 9 September 2007 (UTC) If we do ultimately choose this name, we could do with images of the prop Codex from the film, for banners or icons; screenshots or any behind-the-scenes images would be great - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 14:36, 9 September 2007 (UTC) ::Arrgh tis no easy task maties.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 17:21, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :Even if we pick this name we probably should keep the skull as our main logo (the one in the upper left corner of the screen) It's become the logo for the franchise. - Captain J. Sparrow ::Maybe, but I think the logo still needs updating, At World's End has a diffrent logo than i & 2 it has jack's gottee, also ours should probably have the name of wiki on it.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 10:14, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :::What about a skull with two crossed quill pens? El Chupacabra 11:49, 10 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Possibly, but I'd rather use an official image - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 16:26, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Here's a quick cropping of the AWE skull: Image:Wiki2.png. What do you think? Personally, I still prefer the current one - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 16:36, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :Same here. The one we have currently is good. - Captain J. Sparrow 16:53, 10 September 2007 (UTC) ::I think the current one is a bit dark and plain, its fine for a starting wiki but I think we shold be a bit more original, I agree with kwenn though we should still use the skull as its the official logo.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 18:34, 10 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::::How about "Sparrowpedia"? Well, they can't all be winners.--ScungiliGuy 22:34, 14 September 2007 (UTC) *There is already a page here called Pirata Codex. Besides, changing it to something, at all, will be alot of work for those of us who actually contribute here. Changing it to something so stupid, irrelevant and unimaginative makes that situation even worse.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 21:37, 20 September 2007 (UTC) *Frankly I'' think "PotC Wiki" is ""unimagenative," I can't see how "Pirata Codex" is "irrelevant(it ''is in item is in the movies), and as far as "stupidity" goes, I guess that is a matter of opinion. But I still think we should change the name. - Captain J. Sparrow 14:52, 21 September 2007 (UTC) **Agreed, it cant do any harm, and it certinately wont cause alot of work. All it will do is give the wiki a bit more distinction, which is a good thing.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 20:21, 21 September 2007 (UTC) ***J. Sparrow: I would love to comment on your rebuttle, only I can't understand a word of it. KAJ: Categories, Special Pages and so forth must be changed for the new name, and I'm going to take a guess and say you won't be involved in any of that. I will probably have to do it, along with Kwenn most likely. Also, 70% of the above votes shouldn't even count. We should have a policy to semi-protect voting pages, thus (hopefully) eliminating 50% of the votes. The remaining 20% shouldn't be taken seriously, as that percentage covers several users who rarely contribute here. No other wiki that I know of uses an in-universe item for its name. I actually agree with the comments made by Darkon below, partially at least. Like Wookieepedia has combined Wikipedia and Wookiee, so to should we come up with a clever title for our wiki here. If I have to labour to change and rearrange categories and page names, I might as well change them to something creative and worthwhile.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 13:04, 23 September 2007 (UTC) **** Thanks for the support Jack. There are factors of a name that give it validity. One is its descriptiveness and another is how easy it is to remember. Wiki of the Carribean while not overly creative is wasy to remember and states its scope very well. It is not about all pirates, just the PotC movies. Thise Star Trek wiki's have names that I can't remember or even link to their purpose. Wookiepedia though is catchy and obvious on the opposite end. Unfortunately we don't have any trademark W's in PotC unlike Star Wars. - Darkon Turas 10:39, 23 September 2007 (UTC) ***Lord Cutler Beckett: My point is that the name "PotC Wiki" is not a very catchy name, and I can't see why "Piratea Codex is a stupid name. However, it is inncorrect that no other wiki uses an "In-universe" name, the "Star Trek" wiki is called "Memory Alpha". (Memory Alpha was a name of a planet in the TOS episode "The Light's of Zetar". - Captain J. Sparrow 19:47, 23 September 2007 (UTC) ::::By all means come up with a clever title, then. And if you don't want to contribute with altering page titles, you don't have to do it. You're not bound to take part in anything you take issue with. And why on earth should users be forbidden to vote because they "rarely contribute"? Who's making that distinction? How do you define "rarely"? And why should quantity, rather than quality, be a deciding factor in who gets to cast a vote? Stop being elitist. - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 14:05, 23 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::Lord Cutler Beckett. Firstly the only things your probably going to end up doing are the things you choose to do, noboady is going to force you, secondly I dont remember saying I wasnt going to participate in the name changing tasks and it was very unfair of you to assume i wouldnt, thirdly EVERY user on this site has a right to vote, and just because they dont vote with you it dosnt mean there votes should be discounted.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 22:24, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :::::::Darkon: I assumed you were refering to me, as J. Sparrow was not supporting you at all. J. Sparrow: I'm done talking to you, as every question you ask has already been answered several times. Kwenn: (to your first comment)Fine, I will. Secondly, changing the wiki's name is a big issue, for all I know some of these people created accounts just to vote here, which is against Wookieepedia policy, which I use as a template here, as we all know that Wookieepedia is the largest wiki next to Wikipedia (which is not technically a wiki) itself, and is also very efficient, so I take its policies very seriously. Also, many of these users have neither quantity not quality on their side, period. KAJ: Stop being overly sensitive. If we're going to change a good wiki's name, it should at least be good.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:52, 25 September 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Lord Cutler Beckett: Do you have anything in mind for the wiki's name seeing as you think Pirata Codex is unimaginative, and also whos votes do you think should be discarded.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 21:25, 25 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::I have already suggested some more names, and I have also already specified who's votes should be discounted.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 10:35, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::You have said we should have a policy blocking 50% of the vote and the remaining 20% should be dicounted, thats not specifying, also as far as unimaginative names go A pirates wiki for me and Yo-Ho pedia, I may not be looking deeply enough into them but as far as imaginative goes these names rate pretty low.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 12:15, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Davy Jones' Locker Support Oppose Comments Piratespedia Support Oppose Comments A Pirate's Wiki for Me Support #--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:59, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Oppose #[[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 10:46, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Comments ^_^ I think it isn't a good name, but it's a good slogan. Perhaps we can use it in any other context? El Chupacabra 13:59, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Scungilidia Support #--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:59, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Oppose #"For those who don't know"...it's a little hard to work out the connection to PotC for your Average Joe Wikipedian - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 10:46, 27 September 2007 (UTC) # - El Chupacabra 13:59, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Comments *Or "Scungilipedia" is fine. For those who don't know, Scungili is said by Jack Sparrow in DMC.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:59, 25 September 2007 (UTC) **It's the worst of all these proposals. Apart from the fact that Jack once said it, there is NO connection between PotC and Scungili. El Chupacabra 13:59, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Yo-Hopedia Support #--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:59, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Oppose Comments *This one could benefit from some name-tweaking. Keep Current name Support #--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 10:29, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Oppose #-- Captain J. Sparrow 19:45, 16 September 2007 (UTC) #-- Darkon Turas 1:17, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Comments *The old name (PotC Wiki) is a little bland. - Captain J. Sparrow 19:45, 16 September 2007 (UTC) **Well "Pirata Codex" is hardly any better. After all, there is already a page called Pirata Codex. Besides, changing it to something, at all, will be alot of work for those of us who actually contribute here. Changing it to something so stupid, irrelevant and unimaginative makes that situation even worse.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 21:36, 20 September 2007 (UTC) :Why are the names we suggested stupid? - J. Sparrow 14:54, 21 September 2007 (UTC) *None of the above for me. I think more ideas should be presented like Cumpass Points, Pirate's Lexicon, Carripedia, Wiki of the Carribean, etc. - Darkon Turas 1:20, 21 September 2007 (UTC) *J. Sparrow: I didn't think that all of the ideas you and your counterparts come up with is stupid, just the ones you've come up with so far. As Pirata Codex is unoriginal, I consider it unimaginative.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 13:04, 23 September 2007 (UTC) *Well I thought it was clever. Hey, how do you like "A Pirate's Wiki for me" as a title? - Captain J. Sparrow 00:04, 24 September 2007 (UTC) **Its a play off of A Pirates Life for Me. I like it. - Darkon Turas 20:58, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :I typed it in as a joke, but if you and/or anyone else likes it, it's an option, I guess. - Captain J. Sparrow 19:44, 24 September 2007 (UTC)